The Captain
The Captain, first name Rokuro and the rest of his name unknown, is the former captain of the 9th Division in Gotei 13 before being banished after creating part of the Hogyoku. He later became the captain of Group D in Sourufaitaz. Appearance The Captain is very tall, around 213.36 cm (7”), and has red eyes and messy black hair that goes down to his shoulders. He has an eyepatch over his left eye due to it being stabbed out by Sosuke Aizen. He wears the typical Shihakusho, but without the sleeves, as well as a tattered captain cloak from Gotei 13 with sandals and socks. In Gigai, he is the same size, but his hair is shorter, and he has both eyes. He wears a long black trench coat with black jeans, black All-star tennis shoes, black gloves, and a red bow-tie with a white dress shirt. Personality The Captain is very stern and angry, often getting onto people for not going even the slightest thing right. He tends to give names to people he finds annoying, but cares for. He doesn’t care if his words hurt, saying whatever comes up on his mind that he wants to say. He also is very sarcastic, making dry-witted comments when he can. Though he has a serious and sarcastic personality, he also seems to have a brutal and insane side, often enjoying the pain of others, as well as torturing people. He says he’s “used to it” whenever he lets his other side slip. The Captain showed a deep love towards one of his good friends, Arisu Takame, but never told her. After her death, he becomes very emotional when someone mentions her. History The Captain was born into a family who had 6 boys, including himself. Not much is known about his homelife other than he lived in poverty and that his father was an alcoholic who repeatedly sexually assaulted others, even his own children. The Captain later ran away from the family and would hop from village to village and city to city. He later ended up in Tokyo, where he stayed until he died of unknown causes. Soul Society and Sourufaitaz After failing the entry exam for the Shin’o Academy twice, he passed the third time with no incorrect answers, and later became the captain of the 9th Division. He helped Kisuke Urahara, along with Arisu, create the Hogyoku. Later, he discovered his lieutenant, Mashiro Kuna, laying on the ground injured and visored, and confronted Aizen, which lead the Captain to get his left eye stabbed out and being severely injured, and was later found by Arisu. The Captain was later convicted for the creation of the Hogyoku along with Kisuke and Arisu, but was able to escape to the World of the Living. Quickly after recovering, he joined the Sourufaitaz along with Arisu, and became the captain of Squad D. Powers & Abilities Keen Intellect: Despite failing the entry exam into the Shin’ō Academy twice, the Captain has shown many times that he is very intelligent. He can memorize things quickly, as well as study a person's behavior and tactics to defeat them. * Master Scientist and Inventor: The Captain helped make the Hogyoku, a device which was supposed to increase Soul Reaper Reiatsu, but ended up being able to created hollowfied Shinigami. Also, while he was younger, he created many unnamed gadgets that helped him pass by. * Master Tactician: The Captain fights in a unique way, often giving small or large wounds to an opponent, rather than giving fatal blows to weaken them. He also tricks an opponent by trying to attack, making them move to another spot so he can get a clean shot. Master Swordsman: The Captain's preferred way to fight is with his Zanpakutō. He is able to block strikes from Kisuke and other master swordsmen like himself. Kidō Master: The Captain frequently uses Kidō, mostly Hadō. He rarely uses Bakudō or Kaidō, but has shown some skill with using them. Unlike Tessai Tsukabishi, Arisu and her lieutenant Aisha Takahasi, he is not able to unleash a forbidden Kidō. Shunpo Master: The Captain is very quick, as well as agile. He is able to dodge attacks very quickly with ease. Hakunda Practitioner: Though he rarely engages in Hakunda, he has shown some kill in the art. He was able to block a hit from Grimmjow Jaegergaquez, as well as grab Aizen's Zanpakutō. Enhanced Durability: The Captain is able to block a Cero with little injury from Oranda "Alice" AizenOC , as well as block an attack from Ichigo Kurosaki with no injury. Immense Spiritual Power: Being the former captain of the 9th Division, the Captain has a large amount of spiritual energy. Some enemies say they can hear their bones creak just from the strain and intensity of his spiritual pressure. Since he has much spiritual power, he is able to create large shock-waves that can even send back strong enemies. * * Masterful Reiatsu Control: The Captain is skilled at hiding most of his spiritual energy, as well as control it and injure enemies with shockwaves. Zanpakutō The Captain's Zanpaktuō's name is Kitsuen, and takes the form of a large man with long, red hair, moving purple, red, an d yellow skin, blank white eyes, a brown leather vest, jeans, and construction boots. His sword is a large scythe, which can fold into a large katana. In its katana form, he wraps the scythe's tip with thick bandages, and undoes them to release the scythe. It has a black handle, with waving blue, red, and black smoke rising from the middle, and has ridged sides that create large half-circles. Shikai The command to activate Kitsuen's Shikai is "Wrap". This causes yellow tentacle-like constructs to form on the Captain's back and squirm. Shikai Special Ability The Captain's Shikai allows him to grab enemies, or block with tentacle-like constructs. Once an enemy is touched, or the tentacle wraps around them, the tentacles collect Reiatsu and use it to either send shocks or large blasts, depending on the amount of Reiatsu collected. In some cases, the tentacles can absorb the enemy's Reiatsu, powering the Captain. Bankai To activate Kitsuen's Bankai, the Captain holds his Zanpakutō horizontally and rubs his palms against the hilt, creating a yellow energy and transforms his Zanpakutō into a large scythe, shaped as a red and teal dragon with long teeth, golden beads, and white eyes with smoke pouring out of the mouth and eyes, along with a bandage on the staff, as well as a dragon foot on the end. Bankai Special Ability Most about the Captain's Bankai is unknown because he rarely uses it, but it's said to be extremely powerful. It boosts up his spiritual power by sucking Reiastu out of enemies or even allies. It is also said to be able to tear out souls from humans, but that is yet to be confirmed.